1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a multiple purpose leash arrangement for safely restraining animals, and in particular dogs, in an open bed of a truck, and for forming tethers of various lengths for restraining the animal outside of the truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various strap, tie-down and leash arrangements exist for restraining animals in vehicles. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,466 describes a fixture within a passenger vehicle to which a leash is secured for restraining an animal in a car. Another approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,154 in which a base strap is secured around a vehicle seat and a tether strap with snap hooks at either end secures the animal to the base strap.
The principal disadvantage of such existing leash arrangements for restraining animals in vehicles relates to the length of the leader securing the animal to the tether point. Specifically, it must of necessity be relatively short, otherwise the animal may be able to jump or be thrown out of the vehicle and be dragged along by the leash or tether and the shortness of the leader renders it essentially useless for any other purpose.